


welcome home

by kalmgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Short One Shot, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sorry Not Sorry, basically hinata comes home, i was just in need of something very very fluffy okay?, so read at your own risk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalmgeyama/pseuds/kalmgeyama
Summary: “I've missed you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 61





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, hear me out before you read please!! chapters 378, 379 & 380 were all absolutely incredible and I loved them with all my heart, but I wrote this before reading them and I thought I'd post it anyway! it can be read as an alternative first meeting after hinata comes home from brazil type of fic maybe?? idk but I hope you enjoy nonetheless <3

“Okay mom, I’ll be right back! I just need to make a phone call,” Hinata yells over his shoulder before he steps into his old room and looks around. It hasn’t been that long, but it feels like he was gone for ages. He takes his phone out of his pocket, finds the contact number he’s looking for, places it on his ear and smiles when the person picks up after only two rings.

“You’re back,” the voice on the other end says, before anything else, and Hinata follows suit, without bothering to say _‘hi’_ or _‘how are you doing?’_ either.

“Yeah, I just got home.” There’s silence for a little while, so Hinata shakes his head with a smile and says, “Wanna meet up there?”

“Yeah.” The answer is short, but it’s enough to make Hinata’s heart flutter in his chest. He hears shuffling coming from the other end. “See you in an hour?”

“Don’t be late,” he says, even though he knows he doesn’t have to.

“As if,” Kageyama says, but he's not angry or frustrated; if anything, he sounds amused, and Hinata finds himself feeling impatient already.

He knows he should probably hang up now, but a part of him doesn’t want to. There are so many things he wants to say, things he’s been trying to say for so long, but whenever he’s actually talking to Kageyama, all the words somehow find a way to always die in his throat.

“Hey, Kageyama…” he starts, knowing that even though he’s been silent, Kageyama is still there listening to him. But then he finds himself, not for the first time, at a loss for words.

“Later, okay? Not like this.”

The words _‘Not over the phone’_ are left unspoken, but Hinata knows this is what Kageyama meant, and so he laughs a bit, nodding his head even though Kageyama can’t see him.

“Okay,” he says, hangs up, opens the door and gets out.

When he tells his family he’ll be going out for a bit, his little sister is the only one who looks displeased by the news. Earlier she was going on and on about how he'd spend the entirety of the next few days with her and her alone, and she didn’t like to see him leave again so soon.

“Natsu, I know I just got home, but I need to do something very important, okay? I’ll be right back,” he says, and he doesn’t know why, but something he said or the way he said it must have given away how eager he was to leave, because Natsu smiled at him and let it go without another word.

* * *

_‘_ _There’_ is a place Kageyama found in their first year of high school. The place where they used to practice volleyball when they were still not getting along, when they were still getting to know each other and unable to practice with the Karasuno volleyball team yet. The place they went to after they lost to Date Tech, both thinking that they needed to work harder and become stronger because there were still many walls out there they couldn’t get through.

It’s close to neither Hinata’s nor Kageyama’s house, but it’s a special place; a place where they’ve practiced together for hours on end, on countless days, starting before the sun has come up and leaving after the moon has taken its place in the sky.

When Hinata arrives, he finds Kageyama already waiting for him. His heartbeat ringing in his ears, he quickens his pace and can’t help the smile that touches his lips when Kageyama is finally close enough. Hinata watches Kageyama’s lips part, ready to say something, and it’s not that Hinata doesn’t care to listen to it, he just can’t help himself; he throws himself at Kageyama with a shout of his name, wrapping his arms around his neck. When Kageyama catches him and hugs him back, he thinks that yes, he did miss Japan, yes, he did miss everything he left behind when he traveled across the world to follow his dreams, but most of all, he missed this.

“I've missed you,” Kageyama whispers, nuzzles his face in his hair, and to Hinata it still sort of feels like it’s been forever, but all of this feels so familiar and intimate and it suddenly feels like he’s only been missing for a week. He thinks back to the early morning video calls, to waking up at a certain time during the night just to talk a bit because of the stupid time difference between Japan and Brazil, to the days and nights he felt so alone and yet still tried his best to stay strong and positive in spite of it all, to the way he was surrounded by so many people who loved volleyball and yet nobody could ever replace _him_ , the way he had missed everyone else, but mostly that one person—

“I’m home now,” he says, squeezing him a little tighter.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is so cheesy omg, anyway- thank you for reading sweeties!!


End file.
